Hiei and Kurama
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: My version of Romeo and Juliet, Yuu Yuu style.


Hiei & Kurama

Hiei & Kurama

Based on William Shakespeare's 'Romeo & Juliet'

Cast:

Romeo –- Hiei

Juliet-- Kurama

Escalus –- Koenma

Tybalt –- Kuwabara

Mercutio –- Yuusuke

Capulets –- Shiori and Kazuya

Montagues –- Mokuro and Yomi

Friar Lawrence –- Genkai

Juliet's nurse –- Yukina

Apothecary – Botan

Long ago in the Ningenkai, there lived a young man named Shuuichi Minamino.

He was the most beautiful man in the city where he lived. He had long, fiery red hair and deep grass green eyes. Because of his long hair and delicate features, he was very often mistaken for a girl.

He was loved by all his classmates, even the boys. But no one could ever touch his heart for he had a deep dark secret.

He wasn't fully human. He was the reincarnation of a silver-haired youko named Kurama. It was because of that secret, that he was afraid to love someone for he knew he would out live them, for youko are near immortal.

Shuuichi lived with his mother Shiori, his stepfather Kazuya and his son who was also named Shuuichi, which was confusing at times.

Now somehow Kazuya had angered a semi-evil youkai named Yomi, and the two had been enemies for years. For some unknown reason, Yomi had decided to leave the human and his son alone, but not after murdering his wife, the second Shuuichi's mother.

Yomi had soon forgotten about the ningen who had insulted him and spent his time the Makai trying to win the heart of a youkai named Mokuro, who just happened to be in charge of a third of the demon world. He also tried to find a way to get revenge on Kurama for blinding him, but Mokuro's third of the Makai was more important to him at the moment.

Mokuro had many servants and one of them was a koorime fire demon by the name of Hiei. It was Hiei's job to protect her lands and also to steal whatever she needed from the Ningenkai.

On one of his trips to the Ningenkai, Hiei had sort of befriended a young ningen named Yuusuke Urameshi. Yuusuke was one of the Reikai Tantei and had asked Hiei to join them. Hiei had refused at first, but when he stole one of the three artifacts from the Reikai, Koenma, son of Enma-Daiou, forced him to join the Reikai Tantei. Hiei was not a happy camper. But little did know how fortunate for him that he was forced.

One day Yuusuke invited Hiei to come with him and crash a party at one of the ningen houses. Hiei tried to say he had better things to do, but Yuusuke wouldn't take no for an answer. He immediately dragged Hiei yelling and screaming all the way to the party.

Once there, Yuusuke let go of the VERY angry youkai and immediately hid in the bushes.

A tall red-haired boy was standing at the gate apparently, he'd been assigned to act as a bouncer and was mumbling to himself.

"Kuso! It's that baka Kuwabara." Yuusuke mouthed. Hiei just snorted and started walking up to the redhead.

He was pulled from behind and into the bushes. "Are you crazy?!! That's Minamino-san's cousin! He hates youkai. If he saw you, you'd been killed before you could open your mouth," said Yuusuke.

Minamino? Where'd he hear that name before?, thought Hiei as Yuusuke began to climb over the wall surrounding the house.

"Oi! You comin'?" whispered Yuusuke atop the wall. Hiei shrugged his shoulders, snorted and bounded over the wall in one leap. A sweatdrop appeared on Yuusuke's head.

Inside the house, Shuuichi (the older one) and a few of his classmates were dancing to music blaring from a very expensive looking stereo.

'Hn. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea coming here after all,' thought Hiei as he surveyed the riches around him from his darkened corner.

So deep in thought was he that he hadn't noticed the figure come up to him until it was too late. "Haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?"

He looked up to see the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, which is pretty amazing since most of the people he knew in the Makai were ugly oni and youkai. She was tall, that is taller than him, and had long red hair and deep green eyes. No she was a he, though his voice sounded like that of a girl, the tone definitely masculine.

What should he say? That he'd come against his will, that he was shanghaied by Yuusuke? "I'm visiting my cousin. I came here with him," he said pointing at Yuusuke who was dancing with a brown haired girl.

"You're Urameshi-san's cousin? Nice to meet you. I'm –" Just as he was about to introduce himself, Yuusuke grabbed Hiei and ran out the door.

"Uh, gomen. Gotta go. We've got a curfew, you know," he said. As the two ran out the door, Kuwabara barged in yelling something about youkai and gatecrashers. 

Shuuichi just shook his head ashamed that his cousin had yet again managed to get drunk somehow.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder lightly and he turned to see a young green haired girl, Yukina, their housekeeper. "Excuse me Kurama-sama, but there's a phone call for you," she said.

"Arigatou Yukina-chan. Um, who was that with Urameshi-san? Do you know him?"

"Do you mean the short man with black, spiky hair?" He nodded. She looked sad all of a sudden.

"Doushita-no Yukina-chan?" Shuuichi asked concerned.

"I wish you hadn't asked. That was Hiei-san, a youkai who works for one of your stepfather's enemies."

'A youkai?! The first person I fall in love with turns out to be a youkai?! Great, just great!' he thought. "Yukina-chan, please tell whoever it is that I'm busy and I'll call them back later, please."

"Hmm. Sure Kurama-sama," she went to deliver the message and Shuuichi snuck up to his room to ponder his 'misfortune.'

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the city. Hiei was having a similar problem.

"What were you doing talking to him?!" Yuusuke yelled at his youkai friend.

"He talked to me. I didn't say a thing. It's not like I wanted to talk to a stupid ningen. What's so bad about him anyway?" Hiei asked thinking about the beautiful redhead he met.

"What's so bad?!" Yuusuke bellowed. "That was no other than Shuuichi Minamino. Isn't that the name of your boss's enemy?"

That's where he heard the name before! The boy he'd seen earlier was the stepson of Mokuro's boyfriend's enemy.'Ch. Stupid youkai! Falling for an enemy like that!' Hiei chided himself. 'Yet I can't stop thinking about him. Those eyes, something about them.'

After the party, Shuuichi was still awake thinking of the little youkai he'd met earlier. Unable to sleep, he rose from his bed and opened the window hoping some fresh air would clear his head.

Unbeknownst to him, Hiei had snuck back into the yard and was now hiding in the tree outside the window.

'I don't even understand why I came back here. I should be in the Makai sleeping in my bed, not peeping on some stupid ningen. I don't see why –' Hiei's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the window opening in front of him. Curious, he peeked through the leaves and saw the red haired boy he met earlier, his green eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Hiei stared at the beautiful creature before him.

Shuuichi leaned against the windowsill and placed his chin in his hands.

"I wonder where you are now, Hiei. I wish you'd just forget I'm human and you're a youkai. It's because of my father's enemy that we can't see each other. Just forget who you work for. Whatever your boss's name, it's just a name.

A rose by another other name would still be a deadly weapon and smell just as sweet. So if you weren't what you are, you'd still be that kawaii little youkai I love. Hiei, wherever you are, leave the past behind and take all I have to give you."

Hiei not knowing what to make of all this, stood silent for through Shuuichi's speech and only just now regained the power to speak.

"Hn. Baka," was all he could manage to get out.

"What manner of creature are you to sneak up on my like that," he said jumping back a bit.

"Just a 'kawaii little youkai'," Hiei said jumping onto the windowsill.

"You heard?" Hiei nodded. "Everything?"

"Ch."

"Oh gods Hiei. I'm so glad I can see you again." Shuuichi hugged the little youkai tightly.

Hiei stiffened, but then decided he liked being in the ningen's arms. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Shuuichi's waist. He snuggled closer to him savoring the faint smell of roses that clung to him. 

Shuuichi placed his hand on Hiei's face and kissed him. A faint mist swirled around them and then Shuuichi's form changed into that of a silver haired youko with golden eyes.

"Shuuichi, it's time to get up," came a voice that somehow was familiar.

Kurama snuggled closer to the sleeping figure next to him.

"Shuuichi, daijoubu?" came the voice again. "Are you ill? Do you want to skip school?"

Wishing that voice would go away, he tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. He was now fully awake. Kurama's features returned to Shuuichi Minamino. "Daijoubu, 'kaasan. I'll be down I a bit," he said.

"All right. Just don't dawdle to long, son." Shuuichi's mother as she went back downstairs to fix breakfast.

Shuuichi leant over Hiei and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. "Hiei, itoshii, time to wake up."

Hiei stirred, mumbled something incoherent then went back to sleep. Undaunted, Shuuichi tried a different tactic. "Well, I guess YOU'LL have to explain US to 'kaasan when she finds you here because I'm going to school. See you later. Maybe. If you're still alive that is." With that, Shuuichi left the bed and began to get dressed.

"Stupid fox. I don't have to explain anything to anyone." Hiei now awake, also got dressed and left the way he came but not without a kiss goodbye and a promise to return that night.

Over the past few weeks, Hiei would visit Shuuichi, who he now called Kurama, for he had told Hiei of his past as a youko. They would talk or just enjoy each other's company ;) The two fell even more in love with each other.

However their happiness was not to be for long. Even though they had been 'married' by Yuusuke's trainer Genkai, Kurama's stepfather Kazuya and Yomi were STILL enemies. 

Somehow, Kuwabara found out about the two of them and threatened to kill Hiei for seducing his beautiful cousin. It ended badly. To keep the peace between the Makai and Ningenkai, Koenma had Hiei banished to the Makai, making both lovers as miserable as they could be.

What lead to Hiei's banishment was the second death of Yuusuke. Hiei had approached Kuwabara, at Kurama and Yukina's insistence, with the intention of being friends.

"Hiei! Kisama! I'll kill you!" Kuwabara bellowed when he saw the little youkai.

"Ch, Baka. I came here to make peace with you because Yukina asked me too. But, I see I'll just be wasting my time." He turned to leave.

"Nani?! You little – Rei Ken!" he drew his spirit sword.

Hiei was more than happy to oblige the human but, he kept his temper not wishing to upset his sister, Yukina. "Hn. Baka." He started to leave again.

Yuusuke, dense as ever, stopped him. "Oi! Hiei, what gives? Ain'tcha gonna show him he can't get away with that?"

Hiei turned to his teammate and friend. "Iie."

Yuusuke was shocked. Hiei had never backed from a fight in all the time he knew him. "Well, if you won't stand up to him, then I'll do it for you," he said.

"I'm gonna enjoy this. I've been waiting a long time for this Urameshi." Said Kuwabara going into a battle stance.

"Yeah, this is going to be fun." Replied the slick haired boy.

"You baka! Don't do this! You don't have to fight!" yelled Hiei, but neither of the two were listening to him.

Kuwabara and Yuusuke fought for minutes neither one getting a hit in. Hiei leapt between them hoping to stop them, but before he could do or say anything, Kuwabara ran his spirit sword through Yuusuke, who was distracted by Hiei.

"Kuwabara! Kisama! This is all both your faults. I hope the Makai and Ningenkai never join forces 'cause we'd do our enemies' job for them killing ourselves. A curse on both worlds!" said Yuusuke with his last breath.

"Oi! Yuusuke, quit foolin'! Get up will ya!" shouted Kuwabara anxious for his former rival.

"He's dead you baka! I hope you're happy," said Hiei.

"Hiei, Kuwabara, what have you done?" said a voice behind them. They turned around and saw Koenma in his human form, pacifier in his mouth.

They quickly explained everything to the judge of the dead and then he reached his decision.

"Since you two cannot learn to live together in peace, I must banish Hiei to the Makai. Should he ever return to the Ningenkai, he will be judged as a criminal. Is that clear, Hiei?" said Koenma.

"Ch. Crystal." Snorted the little youkai then vanished.

That was a month ago and Kurama was anxious for news of his 'husband.' He could hardly get any sleep. Yukina did her best to console him. Genkai came to visit him often, but neither of the women could bring him out of the miasma he was in.

Hiei's banishment hit him VERY hard. No one knew just how hard it had been for him. Until it was too late.

Genkai came to him one day with a plan. She would sneak Hiei into the Ningenkai to see him. She had heard of his upcoming engagement to a distant cousin his stepfather arranged.

When Kurama heard this he was overjoyed, for he was planning to run off to the Makai to find his fire demon. After Genkai left to get Hiei, Kurama took out a vial with an ugly looking liquid inside. He had brewed it himself after he learned of Hiei's banishment just in case he was prevented in going along with his own plan. It was a potion that make the victim appear to be dead, but in reality he was only asleep.

That night, he drank the potion and it indeed worked as planned. For when Shiori came to wake him the next morning, he seemed to be dead. Shiori cried and cried then locked herself in her room while Kazuya, though he was peeved his stepson should be so selfish, made preparations for a funeral that day.

All of his friends and classmates came to the funeral. Some of them even threw themselves on his coffin; quite a number of them were boys. After the service, his body was carried to the family mausoleum.

Genkai, true to her word, found and snuck Hiei to her temple that night. Unbeknownst to her though, Hiei had gone to Botan who was moonlighting as an apothecary, and purchased a vial of poison for he was planning to kill himself if he couldn't find a way to see his Kurama again.

Somehow, Yukina had sensed her brother's you-ki and went to Genkai's temple and told Hiei about Kurama's suicide. Not believing it, he went to the mausoleum to see for himself.

Much to his despair, there was his beloved before him lying on a marble slab, as dead as can be.

"Kurama, you stupid kitsune! How could you do this to me?! I loved you! I promised I'd come back for you, that I'd never leave you. Couldn't you've waited for me?" Hiei then broke down and cried, tear gems clinking as they fell and hit the floor. He then remembered the poison. He looked at the bottle, then quickly unstopped it.

"Kurama, wait for me! I'm coming, love!" He drank the contents in one gulp.

However, the poison was not as strong as Botan had said it was for it only made him lose consciousness. Hiei lay on the cold stone floor the bottle not too far from where he'd fallen.

Genkai sensing something was up with the youko, had gone to the mausoleum to check up on him and saw Hiei lying on the floor, looking not too healthy.

"Hiei no baka! I told you to stay at the temple!"

Kurama woke up, the effects of his potion now gone, groggily blinked his eyes then saw a dark figure lying on the ground, Genkai kneeling next to it.

"Genkai-san?" he asked afraid of what she'd say. "Where's Hiei? Is he okay?"

"Kurama," She couldn't finish it.

Kurama sensed the sadness in her eyes then knelt for a closer look at the prone figure.

"Oh gods! Hiei! Iya!" He felt his lover's neck and saw that his pulse was getting weaker by the moment. He noticed the bottle lying near Hiei's body and licked the rim. "Thank Inari-sama I happen to know what kind of poison this is. I also have the ingredients for the antidote," he said relieved. He reached into his hair and pulled out a few leaves and quickly chewed them then kissed Hiei's lips forcing his mouth open with his tongue. The leaves went into Hiei's mouth and down his throat.

Hiei's pulse stabilized and quickly returned to normal. Hiei's eyes fluttered open and he saw a pair of eyes looking at him with great concern. "K'rama?" he whispered.

"Hiei, you ever try a stupid stunt like that again, I'll never forgive you." Kurama said pinning Hiei in a bear hug.

"I love you too fox," he said returning the hug when he managed to escape Kurama's.

"Come on you two, this is hardly the place for that," said Genkai bringing both lovers back to reality.

Both men blushed then followed Genkai out of the mausoleum.

The past few weeks were hectic. Genkai had finally managed to convince Kazuya and Shiori that their son was indeed alive and not a ghost and to leave 'Shuuichi' alone to live his own life with Hiei. Seeing how happy Hiei really was with Kurama, Mokuro released him from her service and convinced Yomi to leave them alone, which wasn't too hard ;) Hiei and Kurama lived happily ever after.

"That's not it ended in your class," said the black haired youkai.

"I know, I changed the end a bit because I thought you'd like it better this way," said Kurama kissing Hiei's head.

Hiei snuggled against the youko.

"Don't tell me you'd rather have them die."

"Hn. 'Course not stupid fox." Hiei fell asleep against Kurama's chest.

Kurama gently shifted so he could lie down with Hiei. He was starting to drift off himself. "Pleasant dreams, love," he whispered into his ear then fell asleep, the sound of Hiei's soft breathing in his ears.


End file.
